the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 51
< Chapter 50 ''' '''It’s the last chapter of the week. You ready? YOU SURE? Yeah, you’re ready. :P Let’s continue. Chapter 51- Fabian was practicing his guitar playing in the boy’s living room, with Nina as his audience. It was a quiet morning; Patricia and Eddie were at breakfast together; Mick and Jerome were both resting and KT and Alfie were taking care of each of them, respectively; Joy was with Piper and Amber on patrol; and he assumed everyone else was asleep. “So, what’d you think?” He asked, when the song was over. “Very nice,” Nina smiled and clapped, which made him blush. “You should do that professionally.” “Me? A professional singer?” He laughed. “I don’t think so.” A knock on the door. Fabian got up. “One second, Nina,” He opened the door, and was automatically surprised. “Uh…Hey, Mara…” It was already awkward. “Hey, Fabian,” She said with a smile. “What’s up?” This reminded him scarily of Joy, and it wasn’t much like Mara. “Just…playing guitar. Uh…N-Nina’s here,” “Oh, hey Nina,” “Hey, Mara…” Mara took a seat and Fabian sighed, coming back in the room to finish playing the guitar. “S-so, uh…another song. Let’s go…” He began to play again, but couldn’t focus because of both girls watching him. He could feel the tension. It felt like the air before a storm began. “Is there something wrong, Fabian?” Mara asked him. “…Yes, yes there is.” Fabian said, putting the guitar down. “You two are making things very difficult for me.” “What are you talking about?” “What I’m talking about,” He replied to Nina, “Is this stupid love triangle!” Mara and Nina shared a glance as he went on. “Mara, look. I know we kissed, okay? But…you need to understand. My feelings still lie with Nina. Okay? And N-Nina… If you would ever just say something you wouldn’t have to sit there and be jealous the whole time! I…I’m sick of these back and forth situations! So stop!” “But…Fabian, we aren’t even fighting…” Nina’s voice was nervous. “But you would have started if I didn’t say this, wouldn’t you?” Both girls shared another look. “I guess I…have been getting kind of annoyed with Mara lately,” Nina admitted quietly. “And I was getting pretty jealous.” Fabian sighed and got up. “I…I need a little bit of air. I’m going for a walk. See you two later…” He left the building, and took a long, deep breath. He didn’t like his little freak out, but he couldn’t help it. He was sick of dealing with another love triangle, even if nothing had actually happened yet. He just didn’t want to take the risk. I’m sorry, Nina…I’m sorry, Mara. But you needed to hear that… And despite his guilt, Fabian had never felt so free. ------------- “Tonight’s the night, yes, lord Corbierre?” Sweety2 asked. “''Yes. Tonight those foolish children will not stand a chance.”'' “Good. I will prepare the others.” Jerome heard this, and stiffened. As Eddie’s fake father ran off, he turned to Joy, who stood next to them. Both of them were hiding near where Corbierre and Sweety2 were talking, which was, today, the burnt campus center of the college. They had meant to stroll on in and talk to Corbierre directly, but that was before they heard him with one of his minions. Joy pulled him to the side. “What is he talking about?” “I don’t know, but it’s not good.” “Ah, hello children.” Jerome jumped; so did Joy. He turned to see Sweety2 in front of them. “Are you ready for tonight?” “Y-yeah. Why wouldn’t we be? We are so ready.” Joy said quickly. “What happened to your face, Jerome?” Jerome took a deep breath and came up with the first idea he could think of. “She did it. We got into a fight, and she wanted to prove she was tougher than me and… I guess she is. Right honey?” “Of course.” His girlfriend gave him a small punch on the arm, which actually hurt because of his injuries, but he managed to pretend like it didn’t. Sweety2 smiled. “Good. Keep your aggression. You will need it for tonight…” Jerome was tempted to ask what, exactly, would happen that night, but he didn’t want to seem suspicious. If the others knew, wouldn’t he and Joy be expected to know as well? As soon as the counterpart walked away, he turned to Joy. “We have to warn the others…come on.” ------------ “Something is going down tonight.” Joy said, once everyone was assembled. “We don’t know what. But we have to be ready.” “It’s probably going to be an attack of some sort,” Benji said. “I think we need to prepare ourselves for a battle.” Everyone else seemed to agree. Amber felt sick just thinking of the idea of a fight. Especially if she didn’t have her lucky heels. She leaned against Fabian, who sat next to her, and also looked nervous. “We’ll need weapons.” Alfie added. “Luckily, we have the gun. Unluckily, there’s only one, and there are a lot of us.” “There will be more, I’m going to call the newbies for backup.” Eddie said. “Dad can get them out school.” Fabian frowned. “Is it really smart to have them come? Benji can barely walk.” “Besides, they’re really young,” Joy added. “Even if they are kind of annoying, I don’t want them getting hurt.” “Let’s take a vote.” Eddie decided. “All in favor?” Nobody else raised their hands. Amber knew why. They were kids, and one was injured. Asking them to fight would just be too much. Besides, they were really cute, and she didn’t want them getting hurt because that would be totally horrible. “I say we call the adults.” Jerome said. “They’d stand a better chance.” “But I don’t want my dad to-“ She found herself staring at Eddie, just like everyone else. “Fine, I’ll call him for help.” “But there’s another problem,” said Patricia. “What if it’s not an attack at all? What if they do some freaky spell on us?” “That would be totally unfair, I mean, attacking us is one thing but if they use magic, we will be totally outmatched and I, for one, think that’s just rude, even for a villain.” Amber said. “Me too Ambs,” Alfie said with a smile, and she grinned back. “We aren’t completely without magic, though. We have Willow.” “Yes, Jerome, but without the spell book, how would she know what spell to use?” Fabian asked. Willow shrugged. “Well, I have been having more of those weird dreams where I hear a strange voice telling me strange words… Maybe they’re spells!” Everyone shared a glance. Then Mara shrugged. “Sounds possible.” “And you know, I’ve been thinking…that staff the newbies found. Maybe she’s supposed to use it,” Mick said, nodding towards Willow. “It does seem pretty magical,” Nina agreed. “It’s worth a shot.” “So okay, she has a staff and one person gets to use a gun. We still need more weapons before we can fight.” Patricia pointed out. “Yacker’s right.” Eddie said. “Let’s start making some weapons.” ----------- The rest of that afternoon was spent getting weapons made. Spray bottles filled with hot-sauce, lemon juice and vinegar to spray in their enemy’s eyes. Sticks and pipes to use as clubs. Knives from their kitchens. And Patricia’s personal favorite, the sword and shield from the suit of armor. And there was always the final choice, classic feet and fists in case all else failed. But before any kind of battle started, Patricia had something else to do first. “Jason, I’m back,” she said, returning to his room in the hospital a little after sundown. “But I don’t have long. It’s a busy night.” He looked up and said, “Well, what’s going on?” She took a deep breath. “It’s complicated. There’s going to be a fight tonight.” Jason seemed alarmed. “What?” “Not a huge fight, I mean…you know us crazy college kids, right?” She faked a laugh. “Patricia, I taught a drama class. I know when you’re faking. What’s going on?” “Well…” “I do know a little bit, remember.” He was getting agitated and rolled his eyes. “You can tell me,” Patricia had to debate with herself on this. Did she trust him enough to tell him? Or should she protect him, keep it a secret, and get this fight over with? She took a deep breath. “Nothing is going on. Trust me.” “Okay. But be safe… I don’t want you to do something dangerous, Patricia, yeah?” Patricia stared at him. “I…I’ll be fine.” She didn’t know what was going on, but something was coming over her. Maybe it was all of those old feelings she once had for him. Maybe it was the fear of dying tonight and never seeing him again. Maybe it was the guilt of lying to him while he was slowly dying in his bed. Maybe it was all three. But she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. And it grew stronger the more she stared at him. “I hope so,” Jason said. “I don’t want to start worrying about you again.” “You were worried about me?” She asked, unexpectedly touched. Yes, she remembered him claiming he cared when she was seemingly insane, but not so much afterwards. He nodded. “I…umm…thank you. I’m…worried about you, too, Jason.” “Umm, don’t be, Patricia. It won’t help anything.” The fact that he seemed so resigned to his fate only made it even worse. “But I don’t want you to die!” She blurted, surprising herself at how close she was to tears. “I was really worried about you those years you were gone! I spent nights wondering about where you went. I don’t want to lose you again! I don’t want you to die!” Jason seemed surprised and had a guilty look on his face. “It’s a little too late for that, isn’t it, Patricia?” Too late for what? To change his fate…or to change his leaving her? “…Maybe it is,” She stammered, “but not for this.” And then she did something she thought she’d never do, because she had honestly thought she was over him, and that those dumb feelings she had before were just because of her desperation, not because she actually liked him. But now she had done it. She kissed him. When she pulled away, his eyes were wide. “Patricia…” Patricia swallowed and backed away. “I...I have to go. Bye, Jason. I’ll…see you.” And with that, she scrambled out of the room. She ran all the way home, feeling both sick and excited the entire time. Tonight. Just focus on tonight, ''She told herself. ''Just focus on tonight, and pretend that never happened. ------------ Around 20:30 that night, Corbierre met up with his followers. “''It’s time.” He announced, and the others all looked excited as soon as the words came out. “''Eddie, let’s do it.” And with that, he and the evil boy read that wonderful spell from the book. It would first put Sibuna to sleep. Then it would be time for some nightmares. Let’s see you face your fears, Sibuna. 'So that’s where we leave off tonight! You must all really hate me on these days, hahahaha. SEE YOU NEXT WEEK BYE LOVE YOU <3 ' ' Chapter 52 > ' Category:Blog posts